Drew-Becky Relationship
The friendship between Drew Torres and Becky Baker began in Season 13 after the death of Adam Torres, Drew's brother and Becky's boyfriend. Friendship history Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), after hearing that they would be burning uniforms, Becky attends Drew and Adam's back to school party just to take the box of uniforms from Adam and donate them to charity. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Becky is mentioned as Adam and Drew begin to leave the house with Adam mentioning he needed his iPad in order to Skype with her. Adam skypes multiple times while he is in Las Vegas, mentioning to her that he and everyone got to the city okay and just to chat with her. She later attends Bianca and Drew's engagement party as Adam's date. Season 13 In Summertime, Becky is then seen once again with Adam, kissing him in the middle of the hallway, as Drew and Dallas see them while going over a check list. Dallas remarks, "Counselors getting busy? Check, check and check!" Drew smacks Adam on the back of his head and reminds him that the campers were arriving soon. Adam says that Becky was leaving for Florida and Drew gives him five more minutes and winks at him. Between About a Girl and Cannonball Drew is seen giving Adam advice about Becky constantly. In Young Forever, at Adam's funeral, Drew tells Becky that it was her fault that Adam died. Then he walked away, looking at Becky with disgust. At Adam's memorial, they both decided that it wasn't anyone's fault that Adam died and now they're on good terms. In Black Or White, Becky and Imogen both stand with Winston when he opposes Drew. In Unbelievable, Becky decides to follow up on the story of Zoe Rivas at Miles's party, and her and Drew realize that Zoe was sexually assaulted. They work together, roping along Imogen into helping them, to try to figure out who did it to her. Later, after Clare wants to cancel the game and pep rally because two of the people who assaulted Zoe were on the team, Becky apologizes to Drew. However, Drew tells her that it was his fault, and Zoe was drinking because he broke her heart. Becky and Drew explain to Imogen why it is so important that they figured out who did it, and convince her to help out as well. In What It's Like, Becky goes to Drew for advice about not losing Imogen, and he suggests that they have a night out together. In Close to Me, Becky goes to Clare and Drew for advice about Imogen after she accidentally asked her out. In Army of Me, Becky watches Drew and Clare, and calls them "work spouses" to Clare. She explains to Clare that most of the school thinks something is going on between her and Drew. Clare later suggests that Becky dates Drew, which Becky doesn't agree with. In Believe (1), Drew is seen partnering with Becky and Drew and Becky get lost and Becky feels doesn't know what she should do stand by Luke or Zoe and Drew says everybody makes mistakes and that he wouldn't judge if she stood by her brother. Trivia *Drew blamed Becky for the death of his brother, Adam. *They plan on making Adam's death mean something so they can move on and be happy. *Both were very close with Adam Torres *Becky and Drew attended Adam's funeral *They both had a conflict with Eli Goldsworthy, though Becky ended her conflict with him. Quotes *Becky: "I was just looking for an answer. Any answer. But there isn't one. ''(looks at everyone) ''What do you all know that I don't?" Drew: "He died because of you." Becky: (confused) "Me? But I wasn't even there-" Drew: "You're the reason he went into the van. To call you and beg for your forgiveness." (stare down, Becky cries) *Becky: "He's here. I can feel it." Drew: "Then he would be upset about how I treated the girl he loved.. Becky, it wasn't your fault." Becky: "It wasn't anybody's." *Drew: "What do we do now? How do we move on?" Becky: "We make Adam's death mean something." Gallery Kljlkf.jpg Sexualtension.PNG Itwasntanyonesfault.PNG Drewsayssorry.PNG Beckyfeelsresponsible.PNG Snappp.PNG Drewspissedbeckykilledadam.PNG SadButTrue2.jpg 149260_765973006746729_336443363_n.jpg 1796503_765973643413332_1346415795_n.jpg 987yio.png 897iou.png Tytytyt.png Erekele.png 78iuiyiyui.png 877yuiyui.png Dfjgdklgdkj.png Nmbjk.png 787ujkjk.png 98uiouiuiuio.png 87yiyyiyyu.png 89iooiioioio.png 78uiuuuuiuiugfg.png 878iyuiyiuyui.png Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts